


Caboose X Red-Reader - Teach Me

by writeyouin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Caboose is dating a red-reader and during the relationship, the reader teaches him a few things about sex.





	Caboose X Red-Reader - Teach Me

“WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YA DOING OVER HERE, BLUES?!” Sarge roared at Church and Tucker who were standing a short distance from the red base.

“Relax old man. We’re not here to fight,” Church replied snarkily.

“WHAT?”

Church sighed, then mirrored Sarge’s volume, “I SAID, WE’RE NOT HERE TO FIGHT.”

“NOT HERE TO FIGHT? WHAT KIND OF ARMY DOESN’T FIGHT? WHY, IT’S DIABOLICAL THAT YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOUR FILTHY BLUE MIND GAMES!”

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I’M SAYING? IT’S NOT A TRICK, WE’RE NOT HERE TO FIGHT.”

“THEN WHAT ARE YA HERE FOR?”

“WE WONDERED- ACTUALLY TUCKER WONDERED IF YOU’D SEEN ONE OF OUR GUYS, CABOOSE. HAVE YOU?”

“WHAT’S HE LOOK LIKE?”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Church cried in disbelief. “HE’S THE ONLY BLUE NOT HERE, WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED?”

Tucker looked between the arguing pair, noting that such a conversation could take a while, “Dude, screw this, let’s just head back to base. Caboose will come back when he’s hungry.”

Church glared at Tucker, “You’re kidding right? It was your idea to search for him in the first place.”

“No, I just asked where he was, and you told me to look for him, then I said-”

“SHUT UP TUCKER. Ugh… We’re here now so we may as well see if the stupid reds know anything.” Church turned back to Sarge, resuming the shouting match, “SO?”

“SO, WHAT?” Sarge barked.

“SO, HAVE YOU SEEN CABOOSE? Frickin’ moron.”

“NO. NOW WHAT ABOUT YOU?”

“WHAT ABOUT ME?”

“ONE OF MY RED’S HAS GONE MISSING. HAVE YOU SEEN ‘EM?”

“WHICH RED? IS IT DONUT BECAUSE HE SAID HE’D GO BACK TO HIS OWN BASE ALREADY?”

“WHAT? NO, DONUT’S CLEANING THE WARTHOG.”

“GRIF?”

“I wish,” Sarge muttered. “NO, IT’S (Y/N). (S)HE WENT OUT THIS MORNING AND HASN’T COME BACK.”

Tucker and Church faced one-another curiously. “This can’t be coincidence, right?” Church asked.

Tucker shrugged, “Dude, how the hell should I know? Weird shit like this happens all the time.”

While the two teams argued, you and Caboose watched from the overlooking peak, content to be in each other’s company while observing everyone below. The two of you often came to the peak between both bases to hang out after meeting the first time and deciding there was no point in Reds and Blues warring against one another; dating had followed shortly after.

“Do you think we should maybe share our great hiding place with them?” Caboose drawled. “I do not think they are very good at hide and seek.”

You smiled lovingly under your helmet, thinking how sweet Caboose was, even if he didn’t fully grasp the situation. “I think we should give them a bit longer… In the meantime-”

“Oh, I know! In the meantime, we watch them talk loudly like we always do.”

“Actually Caboose,” You grabbed his hand. “I was thinking we could do something else today.”

“YES!” He jumped up excitedly. “We could ride a merry go round into space… Now, where do we find a merry go round?”

You got up, looking into his visor, “I was thinking something a little more… intimate.”

“Like twister?”

You frowned, “No, not twister.”

“Hmm… is it… a game of doctors?”

“Getting warmer.”

“Operation?”

“Sex Caboose,” You said exasperatedly. “I was talking about sex.”

“Oh, yes that would be good if you can make me an instruction manual… in crayon.”

You waited for a punch-line, but none came, “Caboose, you have had sex before, right?”

“No, Tucker says that I am not smart enough to pass the exam for it.” He leaned close to you to whisper, “He also says I would explode if I did it wrong.”

You smiled softly, “Lucky for you, they changed how the exam is done.”

You grabbed his arm, leading him to the caves for what was sure to be a night to remember. Gently, you laid him down on the floor, removing your helmet shortly thereafter and kneeling down next to him to remove his. His eyes lit up, an innocent smile tugging at his lips, and his glossy blond hair blowing gently in the cave’s breeze.

You caressed his cheek, “First, we take our clothes off, or… if you want, I can take yours off.”

Caboose enjoyed the blush that crept across your cheeks, thinking that you must be too hot. “Okay, that sounds fun. Today, I am going to learn- Wait, are you sure I won’t explode?”

You drew his face to yours, kissing his lips and lingering in case it would be a while before you got to do so again. “I promise,” You whispered upon parting.

Slowly, you undid the clasps of his armour, removing it and peeling off the light clothes underneath. Caboose’s usually soft features scrunched up.

“Is something wrong?” You asked.

“It is very cold now.”

You undid your own armour, joining him in nudeness, “Don’t worry precious, you’ll warm up soon, I promise.”

Caboose didn’t seem to be listening anymore. He was enraptured with the sight of your body, glancing up and down as if drinking it all in. Various images filled his mind, and he soon found himself staring at his own hard-on, swallowing nervously. Your lips twitched into a loving smile. You leaned over him, kissing him again, though you could feel the tension in his jaw. You paused, holding yourself just above him, “Are you okay? We can stop if you want.”

“Will it hurt?”

“Not one bit.”

“That’s what Church said when he pushed me into a pit. I did not like that pit.”

“Caboose, relax, I’m not Church.”

“Okay then, as long as you promise.”

“I do, and we’ll take it easy today; your first time is going to be all about you.”

“Oka~yyy,” Caboose moaned softly as your hand encompassed his dick, slowly moving up and down the shaft as you stayed by his side, kissing a trail from his jaw to his neck. You sucked the skin there, nipping lightly. With each practiced movement of your hand, Caboose shuddered beneath you, unable to form words or even coherent thoughts. He’d hardly even touched himself there, but now everything felt incredible as he jerked beneath you, eager for more.

“Is that good?” You purred, rubbing your thumb over the tip and wiping away the first beads of pre-cum.

“G-Good,” Caboose nodded weakly, fascinated as you sucked your thumb, licking your lips afterwards.

“Delicious.”

You trailed your tongue down his groin, ready to take his member in your mouth, but he stopped you, sitting up quickly, “Wait!”

“Are you okay?”

“What do I do for you?”

“Caboose, today you get to lie back and relax; this one’s for you baby.”

You took his full length in your mouth and Caboose fell back down with an ungraceful groan. His insides felt like they were coiling as your tongue swirled around him, your lips becoming darker with the moisture. Your hands ran up and down his thighs and his hands clawed the ground, leaving trails in the dirt. You grew hot at the sight of Caboose coming undone all because of you. The thought sent shivers down your spine and you couldn’t help removing one hand from him to pleasure yourself. So, the day was ninety-nine percent about him; it was impossible not to get something out of it yourself.

“P-Purple,” Caboose stammered upon feeling your guttural moans against his dick.

You were sucking harder now, cheeks hollow with the effort; if Caboose could’ve looked down, he would have found you staring wantonly up at him. As it was however, his head was thrown back, the coil in his stomach tensing further, ready to release. He was going to cum, you could feel it with each twitch of his dick inside your mouth. You turned all attention back to him, even though you were aching to finish yourself, both hands around his shaft as your mouth worked the tip. Finally, Caboose screamed in pleasure. He looked up to find you swallowing whatever had come out of him, trails of clear white dripping down the sides of your mouth.

He reached out his arms longingly and you fell into them satisfied, somewhat breathless, and awaiting whatever he had to say.

“(Y/N)… Can we… Can we do this again tomorrow?”

“If you want precious.”

“And is there more to learn?”

“So much more Caboose.”

“I would like that. I like it when you teach me things.”


End file.
